Familiar
by Vereesa
Summary: Something about this, just feels familiar.


Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

She's running around again, chasing after boys from other worlds (avoiding the martians, of course, she always thought them brutes you note, even though _you_ were from Mars yourself and _you're_ her friend..). You feel a twinge of...of _something. _Annoyance, maybe, you usually feel annoyed when she does things like this.

But then she turns and smiles that unforgettable smile that makes you forget what you were thinking as your heart catches in your throat. The feeling only gets worse as she approaches your perch and her innocent smile turns into something mischievous partnered with a mysterious sparkle in her wonderful blue eyes.

She looks more like a princess than you, you who – with your cursed abilities – was announced to be the Palace Guard with Jupiter and Uranus. _You're_ the one who has to wear the blasted uniform – though it is quite reminiscent of the warriors from your home so you feel a bit of pride whilst wearing it.

On your world, you're a warrior princess, yet on the moons surface you're just a warrior. You don't mind, you don't quite enjoy the mandatory meetings for the princess' and you _do_ enjoy being able to use your fire reading abilities to aid in the war. Your father only ever wanted you to be useful, _and so you are._

You are on duty, she knows this, but despite that fact she beckons for you to walk with her. You flatly refuse, that twinkle in her eyes never goes away as she insists, "what if something bad happens to me while I'm gone?" she asks innocently, and you grunt before you finally oblige to accompany her on her adventure.

Before you can do anything, she grasps your wrist and drags you along, and you've never found it this difficult to keep up with the princess before, she chuckles as she moves to keep you upright and you blush slightly before you find yourself dragged along again.

Soon you're perched against a tree with her head in your lap and you wonder if this was all she called you out for, and you begin to scold her but she silences you another beautiful smile and you realize Venusians _do_ hold true to the stories of their Goddess.

Your world only knows war, you note dully.

"This is nice..." She finally mutters, brilliant blue eyes gazing up into dark pools, and you catch your breath slightly before looking at her questioningly and she giggles before gesturing at everything and nothing, "_this._" She starts to busy herself by absentmindedly playing with the decorations on your uniform, and for a while you don't mind until she stops and wriggles restlessly in you lap.

"I suppose," You finally answer and she giggles, hugging your waist and nuzzling your stomach slightly, you have to bite your lip to keep from making any unladylike noises.

Instead, you busy yourself by pulling your loose hair back into a ponytail, she watches with idle disappointment, you raise a curious eyebrow as she wriggles again and positions herself so that she's looking up at the tree's snaking, barren branches and you both note that it is an extremely cold day.

She mumbles something almost too low for you to catch, however your ears strain just enough to catch, "..many times we've met."

It's your turn to chuckle lightly, as you move to ramble a list of times you've bumped into each other; when the Queen introduced the princesses, the lunch line, training...

She giggles, "I know, silly. I mean, how many times have we met.._Before_ we've met?"

"You mean, like reincarnation?" You begin to ponder that as well, as her hand moves to play with one of yours, nimble fingers interlocking and dancing across your palm slightly and you shiver at the familiarity, and soon you're wondering why you feel as though you've known her longer than a week, even long before you were in the womb.

She surprises you once more, as she moves to peck you gently on the lips before ducking her head down and burrowing in your neck, a soft noise escapes you, your arms move automatically and you pull her into a slight embrace before you move to kiss the top of her head, nuzzling your nose into her hair and inhaling a wonderful fragrance that can only be described as _her._

And you chuckle as you dully note, "I thought my kind were 'brutes'."

"You're the only exception..." She mumbles quietly, her breath dancing on your neck and you sigh.

Because it all feels so _familiar._


End file.
